Haven
Entering Haven Note: You can only enter Haven if you are an Exile. *''For the first time'': Players are automatically ported here upon completion of Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators or Destroy the Weapons Cache. You can also reach Haven for the first time by talking to Reverend Valac in Darklight Wood as part of the quest Escape the City *''From Nektulos Forest: , a little north of the Ulteran Spires in Nektulos *''From Thundering Steppes: , in the western area of Thundering Steppes near to the beach *Talk to A Disreputable Boatman on the docks of New Halas or Gorowyn. *With the Call of Haven spell. Layout and Facilities Main Cave Area This is the U-shaped cave area where you end up when you enter Haven for the first time. The area includes: * , (First Norrathian Bank of Haven) * , * , (Broker) *a Norrathian Express mailbox at * * * * *a Gigglegibber Goblin Gamblin' Game vendor Tunnel to From , next to a sign saying "Smuggled Goods - This is way to the marketplace", a tunnel leads to the north. The area includes: *A side Tunnel to Nektulos, from , leading to the exit to the Nektulos Forest at . The exit will take you a little north of the Nektulos Spires. *At the far end of the tunnel, , (Collector) *In , class, portal and teleport trainers Rantus Harbinger, Kreznal, Xan Del'Hra, Kray Swiftmore, Lance Dra'Kol and Annette Windsong Tunnel to Thundering Steppes *From , next to a sign saying "Tunnel to Thundering Steppes", a tunnel leads to the west to the exit to Thundering Steppes at . The exit will take you to the western area of Thundering Steppes, near to the beach, at . Tunnel to Ekroosik's Replicators *From , next to a sign saying "Ekroosik's Replicators", a long curving tunnel leads to the west. At the far end of the tunnel is Ekroosik's Replicators, a tradeskill area, with: ** ** three fuel merchants ** a Work Orders Foreman and a Rush Orders Foreman for Tradeskill Writs ** crafting stations for all Artisans ** Tradeskill Career Counsellor What Haven doesn't have *''Haven has no housing.'' This is considered the major downside to living in Exile. This also means you only have 1 slot to sell on the market. **However, if you are a high enough level and have good faction with one of the Maj'Dul courts you can purchase housing there. *Haven doesn't have anyone to sell status items to. *Haven doesn't have city merchants or horse merchants. *You cannot perform regular city task quests in Haven. Tradeskill Writs are available. *No direct transportation to the Sinking Sands is available. *A shared bank. If you need to transfer items to or from other characters, use the mail or your guild bank. When you betray your city, make sure you swap out anything you'd like to take with you from your shared bank into your main bank. Broker *It appears that players can still sell while in Haven; however, all the other cities must pay a 50% broker fee for purchases from there. The broker in Haven is , the Black Market NPC in the main cave. Category:Cities